


Spiritum

by RedOrchid



Series: Shadowhunters: The Ficlet Instruments [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ficletinstruments challenge, Gen, Lightwood Siblings, Mission Fic, Week 2: Neon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid
Summary: "Spiritum.It allows us to see currents of supernatural energy. So if we can't see the shark in the ocean, we can still see the waves it makes."-- (S3E10: Erchomai)





	Spiritum

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 



> Lightwood siblings hunting together, because it's the best.

Three hours and twenty-two minutes and still no sight of the creature she was hunting. Isabelle Lightwood sighed and pulled her long coat tighter around herself to stave off the light drizzle that had begun to fall. In the street below, mundanes were scurrying to and fro, the busy marketplace an ideal hiding place for a nest of demons on the run.

Or so it would seem to someone with regular eyesight. 

Isabelle smiled to herself and moved her stele over the top of her wrist, renewing the rune drawn there. Lines of bright, neon blue appeared before her, running in crisp patterns across the ground and the sides of the nearby buildings, outlining supernatural energies.

She took note of any changes that had appeared since her last sweep, following each line of blue until— 

“There you are.” Her smile grew wider as she watched a ripple of energy extend from a stooped old woman who looked as though she was simply browsing a vegetable stand. A second application of the rune reinforced the picture, showing a faint trace of demon ichor lighting up the ground as her mark moved down the marketplace. At a stall a bit further away, another ripple disturbed the energy lines—more prominent than the old man’s—bright blueish-white circles appearing beneath the feet of a young child and their father.

“Do you have eyes on them?” came Alec’s familiar voice over her earpiece. “Jace just confirmed a straggler at the entrance of the market.”

“Got three of them here at the centre,” Izzy confirmed. “Just about to take them down.”

“Backup?”

“No need,” Izzy replied, then jumped off the ledge and landed smoothly in the street below. Her metal whip unwound from the wrist as she landed, curling itself into position in her hand. Around her, the neon blue lines lit up brighter, guiding her steps as she moved forward with the crowd. Her whip hit the first demon dead-centre, making it explode in a shower of sparks. The other two met the same fate from a low snap at their ankles, and Izzy rolled her whip back up, double-checking that no more of them were nearby.

“All clear,” she reported, then ran her stele over the rune on her wrist to turn the world back to normal. “I’m getting a snack. You guys want anything?”

“We’re in the middle of a mission,” came Alec’s terse reply, overlaid by Jace’s, “Sure, grab me a hotdog or something.”

“Two hotdogs and a cheeseburger with extra pickles coming up,” Izzy confirmed, happily ignoring Alec’s protests. “See you at the market exit in ten.”


End file.
